


Gift Night

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For PhoenixRising25. In my story From the Wings-- rated T-- , Bella offers Edward the gift of her blood or her body. He chooses her body and we fade to black. This story...shines a light on Gift Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Night

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: For PhoenixRising25**

**A/N: For PhoenixRising25**

 **Disclaimers apply, always. See my profile.**

 **This is a one-shot.**

[   
](http://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/_l1QSDZpBW-Jnwg60rgUyyXkLgrtxqHHBv4P-vobVoM?feat=embedwebsite)

_  
_

* * *

**from _From the Wings_ , Bella's Plan, Part Two:**

 _I growled playfully up at her, delighted at this side of my Bella. "Yes, but it wasn't what I had imagined." Could I do this? Really? The need for her pulled at me, overpowering my former worries. I skimmed her thighs with my fingertips._

 _She laughed. "Well, hang on to that imagination, Edward Cullen... I'm about to, um, expand your parameters."_

 _I pulled her on top of me fully, so that her soft warmth was splayed over my marble coolness. "I love you," I murmured into her neck._

 _"I love you, too. Now do you want to unwrap your present or not?"_

 _"Oh, I do..."_

 _  
_

* * *

My breath came fast as she sat up again, straddling my hips. "You do know how to unwrap a present, don't you?" she teased.

Feeling her heat against me, I swallowed back the venom and focused. Hard. Though she and I had progressed somewhat in the physical intimacy department, I had endeavored not to force my arousal on her notice. That she _did_ notice I knew, but it wasn't entirely proper that she _should_.

Then again, it wasn't at all proper for me to have been sharing a bed with her either, and I had let that bit of propriety be ignored. I focused, then, on how much I wanted this gift she was giving me. She had offered me her blood or her body...

Truth to tell, I wanted both. Badly. I wanted her. I loved her.

Her breath came fast as well when she helped me along a bit. "Have you forgotten how to...unwrap?" A smile that was pure seduction tugged her lips in a sweet upward arc. Fingers skimmed fingers and she smoothed the way for mine to brush the hem of her small tank top. Unwrapping. I was to unwrap her. _Unwrap her, already_... Drawing on a thousand fantasies of my own as well as uncounted memories and thoughts and fantasies of others, I slipped my fingers beneath the thin white fabric, brushing her skin.

She shivered, her heart jumping wildly within her. The two reactions together told me that this was the right way to begin. I pushed the top up while she moved restlessly over me. Heat and wanting rolled almost physically from her center. Impatient suddenly, I slid the fabric up to reveal her white abdomen and embroidered satin bra.

I gasped at the sight. I hardened beneath her and she lifted her arms while I moved to sit up a little and shift the top off of her entirely. "Bella..." Wrapping my arms about her, I luxuriated in the feel of her heated skin next to my own. She pushed my shirt the rest of the way off before I memorized the infinite delights of her skin. Shoulders, collarbone, the tiny irregularities produced by her spine as I slid my hands over her.

"Edward...please..."

The word had always been my undoing from her. "Hold still," I insisted, though I wanted to buck into her hips, half-dressed though we were. "I'm still...concerned."

"I know. Do you want some...help?"

"Help?"

Instead of clarifying with words, she did so with actions, her hot mouth on my throat while she leaned forward and unfastened her bra so that it seemed to melt away between us. I groaned, pulling her more tightly against me, feeling her breasts against my chest for the first time.

Overwhelming as that was, I was eager – beyond eager – for more.

My hands raced lightly, carefully over her, my lips dragging down her throat, tilting her back so that I had ample access to all that luminescent, bare skin. She smelled of heated arousal, of feminine secrets, of freesia and lilacs and that mysterious scent that was nothing but my Bella. I wanted it all with an urgency so fierce it frightened me. I paused, breathing heavily into the tender flesh of her left breast.

Her fingers brushed through my hair. "You all right, sweetheart?"

"Just...a moment..."

Pounding blood under her skin, a peaking of her pheromones taunting and calling to me, still I waited until the sheer _need_ for her abated somewhat. I could not hurt her. I would not hurt her. Though my hands flexed at her hips, I would not grab and knead and plunder.

Her touch soothed me. "Edward...lay back. Let me do this, this first time, okay?"

I obeyed, letting my eyes do what I would not allow my hands. Her breasts swayed above me. "Grab on the headboard." A smile lit her eyes as she peered down at me. "Just try not to break it, okay? I'd love to come back here."

My erection twitched within my trousers as if seeking the heat she was sharing with me. A knowing, playful grin emerged on her face just as her hair slid down to surround us. "I'll do my best," I assured her, relieved to a great degree to have the responsibility for her continued safety taken out of my hands. "Thank you, love. I –" I couldn't say it.

I didn't have to. She pressed the length of her torso onto mine and kissed me. "You're welcome."

Her mouth left mine, her tongue dancing with sensual purpose in a path I found had only one end – my trousers. Detours to my nipples, where she scraped her teeth and brought me half off the bed, did not deter her from her purpose. The heat...the wet heat of her mouth was more than I had imagined it would be. I wanted more...and it terrified me.

"I get to unwrap you..." she murmured seductively. "Now you keep holding on up there. I've, um," I heard her heart leap and felt, as her cheek was resting on the flesh just on and under my navel, her skin heat. "I've been thinking about...this..."

Her words and tone, and the vibration from them, spiraled right to my groin. It took everything I had not to buck into her face. I didn't. I waited. Her breath came fast over my skin, hot and full of promises. She unbuttoned my trousers and caught the zipper in her teeth. I think I moaned as her lips skimmed the fabric on their way to the bottom of the zipper.

"Oh, Bella...please," I panted. "I need you."

"Patience is a virtue," she quipped, moving to tug my trousers off. She stood there, politely folding them while standing half-naked in the bedroom. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness and she moistened her lips with slow temptation, eyeing my tumescence with evident desire. "Watch and I'll show you how it's done." Her husky voice was still in the air as she turned from me and proceeded to slide her shorts and panties off in one sweeping motion, bending over so I could see the perfect handfuls of her buttocks and the ready, honeyed well that beckoned to me.

I cracked the headboard. She smiled at me over her shoulder, catching her lower lip between her teeth. "Yeah? Just you wait, Edward Cullen," she purred, moving quickly and peeling my tented boxer shorts from me. "Oh..."

Worry, hope, anticipation, lust, desire and love – always love – swirled from my mind, through my heart and down to my toes as my Bella gazed at me. I know she'd seen...her husband...and that he and I were very different men, but I was pleased and relieved to discover she had not found me wanting.

"Edward," she breathed, her fingers brushing along my length and pulling another groan from me. "I want to..." Bending, with her feet still on the floor, she lightly licked the tip and I blew out a breath.

"Careful!"

"I have done some research, you know," she breathed. "This much...? Not a problem."

My chuckle was involuntary and uncomfortable. "Oh. Good."

Her fingernails scraped the insides of my thighs before she climbed on the bed. "Do you trust me?" she asked, her expression serious even if her tone was breathless.

"I do."

"All right. I'm going to take it easy on you, sweetheart. I am. I love you."

"Oh, Bella. I love you, too. Always."

Her smile was happy, sweet, and fully joyful as she straddled my hips. I could feel the heat pulsing from her body. Her sex called to me, and my fingers tensed and broke off another piece of the headboard. She caught my eyes and smiled a little more broadly.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

After a quick inhale, she closed her eyes and lowered herself on me...

Heat. Such heat! Such power she carried within her flesh. Like a fist of liquid fire, she welcomed me and gave me the gift of her body. Of her love. Of her everything. Her blood pulsed...I could feel it surrounding me.

"Oh, Edward. Sweetheart...oh..."

I surged under her, my body seeking the depths and heights of her, to possess her in all ways. I had never felt that exalted in my existence. I was in heaven.

And then, she moved. Her body rocked on mine, moving up and down and back and forth and in small circles. Tiny, wicked muscles within her clenched and I watched her face carefully as I moved in a rhythm to be synchronized with her as I had seen in the memories of so many men. But it wasn't hard...my body knew what to do, seemingly, and I took my cues from her gasps and moans and the long, breathy "oh" she would make.

I did my best to elicit that sound often, but I didn't have much opportunity because soon the pleasure overwhelmed me. Past thought, past conscious effort even, I was transported into a realm of such exquisite agony that I lost all coherence. All I knew was the pressure in my body, the glory in accepting this gift the love of my existence was giving me.

"Let go, Edward," Bella said, her voice rich and confident. "Please, I want to see you..."

It was, as always, the "please" that reached me.

There was no room for fear as my climax blew through me, exploding with unforeseen sensation from my body to hers. I roared her name in triumph, I kept repeating it as pulsations continued to rock me into her, over and over, as long as she continued to hold me within her.

She leaned forward, all scented heat and incredible sex, her nipples still hard and pressing against me. "That was the most beautiful sight in the world, Mr. Cullen."

Her body hummed, still caressing mine. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, the sleek wet scent of her arousal wafted up to me, tantalizing, teasing.

I realized something. "But love, you didn't..."

Bright sunshine kissed me in her smile. "It was a gift, Edward. We've got time for re-gifting, right?" Her hands caressed me as they slid up to detach my fingers from the headboard – I had forgotten they were there! – and they gave me silent permission to touch her.

"Definitely," I promised, sliding my hands over passion-slick skin to cup her bottom. "And no time wasted unwrapping, either."

She laughed and I laughed and the night was spent in sharing a gift that kept on giving.

And giving.

* * *

 **A/N: This was an unusual piece for me to write, and I actually listened to music to put my mind where I wanted it. An odd assortment? Probably, but here it is for those folks who like to know that kind of thing:**

 _Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park

 _Bella's Lullaby_ by Stan Whitmire

 _Africa_ by Toto

 _One More Night_ by Phil Collins

 _Take on Me_ by a-ha


End file.
